


О мифических тварях и их странностях

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette, WTF Starbucks 2017, dragon!Bucky, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив хочет понять, кто такой Баки на самом деле.Предупреждения: магическое AU с мифическими существами и типичной войной между Добром и Злом; если вас такое сквикает, лучше не портите себе и другим нервы.Примечание: написано по заявке с инсайда, где просили демона или дракона!Баки.





	

Стив принимал участие во множестве битв и видел там немало ангелов и демонов, но подобных ему — никогда. Этот сражался на стороне сил Света по собственному желанию, а не по принуждению, и выглядел он гораздо, _гораздо_ красивее, чем другие демоны, лица которых обычно напоминали страшную маску, искажённую гневом, яростью или злобой. И он не боялся поворачиваться спиной к ангелам или людям, будто бы доверяя им свою жизнь.

Стив никогда не видел подобного, и демон сразу же привлёк его внимание. Стив искал хотя бы малейший изъян, за который силы Тьмы могли изгнать собрата. Искал и не находил, потому что изъянов просто _не было_.

— Как такое возможно? — спросил удивлённый Стив у Пегги, верной боевой подруги, поделившись с ней результатами наблюдений. — Разве демоны предают своих?

— Нет, _демоны_ не предают, но он никогда не называл себя демоном, а ангелы не чувствуют в нём Тьмы, — ответила Пегги, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону. Похоже, её мысли были далеко от разговора. — Лучше спроси его сам, тебе он ответит.

Стива смутила уверенность, прозвучавшая в голосе Пегги, и он не пошёл к демону (или всё-таки не демону?) в тот же день, решив ещё немного понаблюдать.

Спокоен, уверен себе, однако внешность у него самая что ни на есть демоническая: рога, чёрные кожистые крылья и длинные когти на пальцах, только левая рука из какого-то невероятного чешуйчатого металла. Стива охватили сомнения. Он никогда раньше не слышал о существах, похожих на демонов как две капли воды, но не являвшихся частью Армии Тьмы.

Какой-то нейтрал?

На третий день, после небольшой стычки с низшими, Стив всё же решился подойти и спросить:

— Кто ты? — вот так, грубовато, без приветствий и расшаркиваний. Впрочем, Стив был солдатом и считал своим главным достоинством умение как следует наподдать противнику, а не уболтать его. — В тебе нет Тьмы, но ты похож на одного из Её воинов.

 _Не-демон_ , имени которого Стив по-прежнему не знал, задумчиво взглянул на неожиданного вторженца и кончиком хвоста коснулся его щеки, будто бы ощупывая её или проверяя самого Стива.

Стив усилием воли заставил себя стоять на месте, лишь пристально смотрел на не-демона: на то, как подрагивали кончики его крыльев, как хвост отстранился от щеки и теперь ощупывал-оглаживал плечи Стива, на бесстрастное лицо; смотрел в такие _яркие_ глаза, что впору было зажмуриться, как от взгляда на солнце, — и не видел ничего.

— Меня зовут Баки — это самая простая форма моего имени, которую сможет выговорить даже человек, — произнёс в ответ не-демон, хм, _Баки_ и прищурился. Стив дёрнулся, как от удара: в своих умственных способностях он не сомневался никогда, а тут такое. — Я видел, как ты сражаешься, Стивен Роджерс. Твоей храбрости и твоему великодушию позавидовал бы и ангел, если бы эти холёные мальчишки могли завидовать.

Стив опешил, а потому пропустил тот момент, когда хвост Баки обвил его талию.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабо возмутился он, пытаясь то ли притянуть Баки ближе к себе, то ли оттолкнуть и трусливо сбежать подальше.

— Наблюдаю, — спокойно сказал Баки. — Ты удивительный, — откровение прозвучало на удивление буднично, словно Баки десятками расточает комплименты людям. — Я таких ещё не видел.

— Как будто я таких, как ты, вижу постоянно, — беззлобно огрызнулся Стив и замер, ощущая крепкую хватку хвоста. — Так кто же ты? 

Баки сделал шаг и, тесно прижавшись к Стиву, прошептал ему на ухо:

— Люди некогда назвали нас Драконами.

Стив резко выдохнул, не веря в услышанное.

Дракон! Самый настоящий!

…И сейчас активно пытающийся его соблазнить.

Вот глупая же ситуация.

— Всё ещё хочешь сбежать? — спросил Баки, немного отстранившись. — Я даю тебе шанс, потому что потом будет поздно. Драконы ужасные собственники.

Стиву хватило пары секунд, чтобы принять решение.

— Я остаюсь.


End file.
